Timeless before Death
by FirePony16
Summary: Zuko almost dies during the battle with his sister. He is transported to a timeless shifting limbo. He meets a boy his age, waiting for his own fate. A foreign boy, with brown hair and green eyes, that goes by the name of Chris Halliwell.


**Timeless before Death**

_I don't Avatar: the Last Airbender or Charmed._

_Summary_- Zuko almost dies during the battle with his sister. He is transported to a timeless shifting limbo. He meets a boy his age, waiting for his own fate. A foreign boy, with brown hair and green eyes, that goes by the name of Chris Halliwell.

* * *

Zuko hit the ground with agony. Electricity sizzled around him at each movement he dared make. His surroundings were a lifetime away. Sound fell deaf on his ears. His eyes screwed shut with pain. He knew death would come before Katara come help. Maybe his Uncle would take the throne in his place.

Then the pain began to numb. Sound was totally gone now. Zuko opened his eyes to white. He was standing now. His fingers felt for his scar. Still there.

Maybe he was asleep and that this was not death, just a weird dream. Then the white began to melt to a gray tinted world. Zuko didn't recognize his surroundings. It looked like a grassy field in the Earth Kingdom. He began to walk. As he did the world around seemed to shift and change.

He saw other people, but before he could question them, they disappeared in thin air. It reminded him of ghosts and spirits, appearing and disappearing.

Then suddenly a boy landed on his back in front of Zuko. The newcomer rolled onto his side and groaned. Zuko stood shock still. After a few moments, the boy sat up and looked back at Zuko with a frown.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko.

"You're lucky I learned to understand languages. Or this would not be entertaining at all."

"Who are you?" Zuko repeated.

"That depends on who you are."

Zuko bit back a growl. They were never going to get anywhere like this.

The boy stood and flicked some brown strands of hair out of his eyes. His emerald green eyes held the sense of hardship and hidden strength. He looked cocky, too.

"Are you of the Earth Kingdom?"

"What the heck is that?'

"Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribe, or Air Nomad. Which are you?"

"Dude, I'm not Chinese, Japanese, or whatever you are. I'm an American."

Zuko just stared in confusion. He now noticed the features of the boy that classified him as a foreigner. How odd.

"So judging by your clothes, you're not from the year 2021 either," continued the other boy.

"No."

"So your name is…?"

"You first."

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Christopher Halliwell, son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Brother to Wyatt Halliwell. _Your turn._"

"Zuko… prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and… Firelord Ozai."

"A prince… cool. But why the hesitation?" Chris cocked his head in curiosity.

Zuko glared.

"Dude, I understand. Why tell a stranger your life? Your body is in the process of dying. Heck, there's still a chance you could be saved and all that jazz."

"What?"

"Curious how death works, huh?" Chris stated with a slight tilt of his head.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to die. Just a matter of time and how my brother is feeling today. Been going though this for about 4 months now. At first it was hell but now it's painful and annoying."

Zuko just stared.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Opps… said too much. Oh, well. I'm bored, so might as well. I come from a magical family. We basically all have powers."

Zuko took a step back, warily.

"Oh, don't worry. It's my brother you should fear. Our family is good expecting for him. I wish I knew why... Though my father is debatable, sometimes. A deadbeat dad is never good for the kids."

"I know why my sister is cruel," murmured Zuko.

Chris seemed to perk up, as if genuinely interested.

"My father is power-hungry and cruel," unconsciously, he touched his scar over his left eye, "My sister is a firebending prodigy; a better heir for the throne then me. He taught her, molded her to his perfection."

"Since?"

"Ever since I could remember; even if it was not until recently I accepted that my sister is the _only_ favored."

"And the scar?"

Zuko flinched.

"My father."

"To tell you the truth, I have seen a lot worst on demons."

Zuko frowned at the last word.

"Evil bad guys with powers. My family is supposed to rid the world of them. It's like ridding the world of rats. Now, Wyatt rules them. So what's firebending?"

Zuko jumped at the change of subject. He held his palm out and lit a flame. It flicked with life. Slowly he moved though a kata. Chris watched with curiosity. When he was done, he returned to standing by the other boy.

"It's like a dance," observed Chris with a thoughtful expression.

Zuko glared.

"Sorry, dude. But seriously, you have got to admit it."

Zuko continued his glare as he had a flashback of the Dancing Dragon form.

"What about you?"

Chris rolled his eyes and backed up. He held out his hand, palm up.

"Rubber ball."

Zuko raised his only eyebrow.

Then a red colored ball appeared in the brown-haired boy's hand in a burst of little bright blue orb shaped lights.

"Wow."

"That just a little summoning. I can teleport which we call orbing." He demonstrated by disappearing in a shower of the same blue lights and reappearing behind Zuko.

Zuko spun around in shock. He couldn't help think how useful the power could be.

"I have telekinesis, which is moving stuff with my mind," the red ball moved into the air horizontal to his hand and back.

"Electric-kinesis, which is controlling electricity. That's a new one."

"I'm not sure what _electricity_ is."

"It's like lightning." Chris let little electrical sparks jump around his hands.

"Oh," Zuko stated, biting back a flinch.

The sparks died with a shrug. Zuko relaxed.

"It's how you died, right? Sorry."

Zuko touched where Azula had shot him. It was red and burned, though there was no pain.

"I saved a life. That's what matters."

Chris agreed with a silent nod.

"So what about the other elements you mentioned?"

"Earth, Air, and Water."

"Earth as in?"

"Rock, I have a friend who can bend metal."

"Cool."

"Yeah, then there is the Avatar who can bend all four."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"I'm just a witch and part 'elder'. That is like an advanced powerful guardian angel."

"Um… cool?"

"I'll make an American out of you yet," said Chris with a slight grin. "When you roll your eyes, I will have succeeded."

Zuko suddenly felt uneasy.

They continued their chat, waiting for fate to reveal itself.

They didn't have to wait long for pain suddenly shot though Zuko's body. He dropped to the ground, in agony.

"What's happening?" he gasped.

"Relax dude, someone's healing you. So live a happy life, fight for what you believe in, don't drink and drive… there are many more sayings and good advice I could share, but I think you know them, already."

If Zuko were not in severe pain, he would have rolled his eyes at the comment. But, the grassy field slowly faded away to the courtyard. Chris mocked saluted and waved goodbye.

Then Zuko opened his eyes to Katara healing him. The worst of the pain ebbed away.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered. In his mind wondered about Chris.

l.O.o.O.l

Chris watched as Zuko disappeared. The black-haired boy seemed good-natured with hardship and struggle etched into him, deep.

Just like himself, Chris thought. He thought about the things he had seen in Zuko's mind. Why passed up the opportunity to practice his power of telepathy. It was limited, only working some of the time, but had the chance to be useful. With a shrug, Chris lifted the glamour that he had cased on himself.

His ragged clothes shifted into pants made from rags. Scars, old and fresh covered him. He was covered in grime and his blood. Fresh wounds made in various ways covered his back. A hole where a knife had been in his stomach reappeared, the final blow.

He had figured that the torture would be shorter. The numerous torture sessions had begun traumatizing and emotional agony at first. He had begun to look forward to a time when he would get to stay dead and see his family again. Like his mom.

But before the angel of death could take him, Wyatt would always intervene.

Chris sat in the grass, bouncing the ball in his hand. He waited for death to come, for the fate of Wyatt's mood. The thoughts of time travel danced in his mind along with ways to escape his brother's prison.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering how I came up with this, I really don't know. Magic? Overworked mind? *shrugs*


End file.
